The present invention relates generally to assembly tools and methods, in particular, to a tool for setting a gap between a pair of body panels, such as in an automotive assembly plant.
A gap is typically set between a pair of automotive body panels by fixing one of the panels, and then fixing the other of the panels while placing a tool between adjacent edges of the panels to set a gap therebetween. Prior art methods for gapping a pair of panels include the use of multiple human operators, wherein one operator gaps with a manual gap block and holds the loose panel while the other operator secures the loose panel. Another use of multiple operators includes an installer securing the loose panel as close as possible and finesse operators further down the assembly line subsequently adjusting any discrepant gaps.
Another more recent method of gapping a pair of panels is performed by a single operator who places a block or tool into the gap, uses a manually operated mechanism or a hip/knee to hold the panel in place, pushes the two panels together, and then secures the loose panel. The single operator methods, in particular, often experience failed results and cause problems in attempting to produce repeatable gaps within tolerances. Another problem compounding the issue of gapping panels is that there is no easy way to read gaps on panels with large radii.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus and a method for setting a gap between a pair of panels to improve fits and to eliminate operator variation from the gap setting process.